Emporium Stories
by Super Shark
Summary: Emporium Stories: Delanynder sells the "Finest and most luxurious items that credits can buy". Who will walk in? "This is my shop." This is for the Aria's Afterlife March Madness Contest: A Day In The Life Of...


**Emporium Stories**

**Author Notes**: Hi This is my Second Fanfic I have posted. Ever wonder where the Best of the Best shop, look no further then Delanynder's Emporium, Where only the "finest and most luxurious items that credits can buy.". Enjoy the Story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The cameos are all over the place. (_**Story Edited, June/2015**_)

I recommend some Noverian Rum (if your old enough as always) and enjoy.

This is for the Aria's Afterlife March Madness Contest: A Day In The Life Of... Delanynder

* * *

The Sounds of uneasy currents, waved through the air, waking the sleeping hanar. Delanynder, woke to the sound of the alarm clock. The sound it played, brought him back to the days on Kahje. The noise was a minor annoyance, that would wake the most tired hanar.

Delanynder made his way to the bathroom, and scuttled into the shower. This was the most enjoyable part of this ones morning routine. The water cascaded down his body, Delan imagined he was swimming through the Encompassing, his homeworld's oceans. He missed the open waters, how free one felt swimming. The last time this one swam was a year ago, The memory of what happened was, humoring.

_Two Krogan had bought oxygen tanks from his Emporium, asking about fish in the presidium waters. They left and dived into the lake that was, in front of the Emporium and near the Krogan Monument statue._

_Delanynder turned to his newest employee he had hired after the Battle of the Citadel, "The krogan seem to have an enthusiastic way of swimming, it brings this one great joy to see others can enjoy what we hanar do." both looked on as the krogan thrashed about in the water… joyfully it seemed to delan._

_"I don't think that is swimming, they might be drowning" Jasox said._

_Delan, dived into the lake, the dark waters surrounding him. For a few brief moments he forgot he was on a mission, he was able to see clearly as he swam gleefully towards the krogan. Laughter like the squeals of a child vibrated through the water, as he clutched the two krogan in his tentacles._

_He swam them to the shore where C-sec had shown up. "Why are you three in the Presidium waters!?" a Turian officer asked, angrily._

_"This one rescued, the enthusiastic krogan, from there delighting swimming attempt." Delan said cheerfully._

_"We wanted to find the fish in the water." One of the krogan said._

* * *

Shifting back to the present, Delan let out a bright illuminating laugh, sadly there were no fish in the Presidium waters. Delanynder made his way to his Emporium. He was surprised to see the Human Jasox waiting outside. The human, was a former mercenary, one that had ties with Urdnot Wrex, or so Barla Von said. He was a great worker, knew his way around armor and weapons like no other.

"Hi, How is 'this one's' morning?"

Delanynder started turning off the alarm and kinetic barrier. "This one is pleased to see your early."

"Not much to do when we are at war. Also don't want to be on the bad side of our customers today, we're quite busy."

They headed to the back, viewing the list of orders that had to be ready for today; 'Barla Von, Vohrtix armor girl, Aria and Bailey.'

Business had picked up since the advent of the Reaper war. Though before that, particular people who were combat participants in the new Armax Arsenal Arena, were getting their armors, weapons and other fine and luxurious items, here at the Emporium. The new Armax Arsenal Arena, that opened up some time near the beginning of 2186, is an exciting public entertainment venue for, spectators and combat participants.

Armor was not the only items sold here, the "finest and most luxurious items that credits can buy." were here. He felt sorry for Aria, that he was unable to accommodate her fully. She ordered Noverian Rum, it was hard to come by due to the war. Thinking of her must of summoned her, she walked in with Bray a batarian bodyguard and a human.

"Delanynder, are the armors ready?" Bray asked.

"Oh yes, this one spent all night preparing your procurement." Delan then turned to Aria, "This one again is ashamed that this one does not have your rum, Aria."

Aria looked at him, "This bureaucratic hellhole only gets worse. Delanynder might I see you in the back…" Delan did as she asked.

Jasox carried over the three boxes of armor, and handed them out. "Bray here is yours and Aria's, Jonn Whitson here is yours, Good luck in the Arena." He knew they would need it Jonn looked young and unseasoned.

"Have you gotten my special armor in?" Aria asked Delan while the two were alone in the back.

"Oh yes, and delivered it after closing, Captain Jarral said 'Hi' and gave me this" Delanynder reached into a secret compartment in the back, brought out a data pad and a small bottle of, Noverian Rum.

Aria had a wicked smile on her face, "Thanks" she then whispered his soul name into him as she lightly patted his side.

The special armor she wanted was the same look as what she was wearing, instead of being basic clothes, they had Shield capacitors built into it and was able to withstand combat situations.

Aria left with her small entourage, as they carried away the boxes while aria was reviewing the data pad.

Jasox waited for them to leave before turning to Delan. He needed to sated his curiosity. "What did she need back there?"

"She inquired this one about her purchase." Delan felt a bit wrong that he was lying.

Jasox tried to push for more info "Seems odd that an Asari would buy combat armor over commando leathers." He waited and saw he would get none.

* * *

They had just finished, updating Commander Bailey's armor and weapon, adding mods, updating the onboard computer, and cleaning them. There where two others that had been bought, not as good as bailey's armor, but still provided protection. The armors belonged to Herk a C-Sec officer and a human named mouse. Apparently Bailey was forming a team for the Armax Arena.

"Why do I have to pay for my armor, while you help pay for Mouse's?" Herk asked, annoyed.

"Duct Rats do not make much money, and one-third of the price is what I am kicking in" Bailey said explaining, "Also your C-Sec, you could use your Officer armor in the Arena."

"I would not stand out, people would think me some grunt."

"I know a guy who would paint your C-Sec armor, to help it stand out." Mouse interjected.

"I don't want to do business with criminals, next thing you know they are running around, posing as me." Herk retorted to mouse

"I bet a criminal would get better use out of it then you, might even fill out reports more properly then you." Bailey half-joked.

"Delan, Bailey is here."

They sealed up the armor in their cases, bringing them to the front of the Emporium, Bailey and crew took them.

"I hope you are pleased with the upgrades, and work, This one and Jasox did on it."

Bailey opened the crate and saw his armor shine, then closed it. "Looks great, thanks Delan."

"This one's Emporium is always pleased to aid C-Sec" Bailey waved and walked out.

In the past before the Battle of the Citadel, even before the attack on Eden Prime, C-Sec would come in time to time, and not always for armor. One to many times before C-Sec changed the laws about the sale of firearms, customers would buy, The Finest and most luxurious weapons, go out commit a crime and then be on the news, boasting about the crime they committed and displaying the gun they got at this one's Emporium. After this happened one to many times, Delan limited his sale of fire arms to Law enforcement.

* * *

Delan enjoyed working on Barla Von's armor. Delan was doing the last tests and cleanings. Even though it was a new set of Custom made Armor for Barla von and his team, Delan offered his friend, that he would tune it up, and adjust it.

Delan's tentacles and Jasox fingers were perfectly suited for this task. The small integral nooks and crannies, were easy to get into for the Hanar and Human. Barla Von had ordered the most expensive technologically advanced power armor credits can buy, with cutting-edge gadgetry, that this one has ever seen.

Jasox had commented before, "No way is this standard volus armor, half of what is in here must be prototypes, guess shadowy connections help."

Not only was there Barla Von's armor, but three others, Though they were all different being specified for different combat roles.

Barla Von was an easy Volus to get along with, and a customer who rarely haggled a price, at least in this one's experience. Last year a volus came in for a new suit, but was displeased with the price, 350,000 credits. It came with an 'Asari' life time warranty, live vid support, a 100% safety guarantee, top of the line, neural stimulators, and was flashy. He did not like the price, stating "I am... going to... Illium!". Though he maybe able to haggle the price down ⅓ of what he haggled Delanynder down to, all the perks may not be there.

The console beeped, signaling that the four armors were ready, that the last-minute checks were done. Barla Von had ordered the four armors for his team, Barla Von had himself a Custom Engineering armor, it synced up with his omni-tool, enhancing his tech attacks, and providing his combat drone with better computing power, plus the shield capacitors and shield power pack, were more than cutting-edge in this case, allowing for stronger shields with boosting capabilities, and longer lasting cloaking then on most Volus armors.

The other three were eccentric in their own ways, They were made for biotics in mind. The Sentinel armor was more inline with Barla Von's armor, it was in a mix of tech and biotic armor, It had hybrid systems that helped enhance, biotic/tech abilities, The one unique part was the advanced ablation armor system, or tech armor. The other two were for more focused biotics, The pure biotic on the team or adept, armor syncs up with the user's bio-ampts, and implants. Most implants had VI's, that would watch neural activity, and help the user with biotic powers, allowing for faster 'cool down' rates, also allowing one to analyze their combative biotic abilities, in real-time, or after combat to see where one could improve.

The last armor was for the Vanguard, was greatly the same as the adept's, the key differences were it's weight, Shield Systems, and plating. It was Heavier due to the heavy plating needed for close combat, and the, Shield System that charged up when the vanguard charged. All of these systems, from the various armors, is what made his team one of the top contenders, according to Barla Von. Other customers would complain about a Volus, an accountant Volus, had been besting most of the competition.

"Delan, Barla Von is here."

They had just finished packing the armor and now were carting is over to the four Voluses.

"Delanynder, thanks for the armor, none to soon, must get down to the Armax Aresal Arena, Before Shepard, throws their helmet into the circle." As he was taking the cases from Delanynder he added. "Oh, and expect many more Krogan, If things work out well."

The four now having their crates walked off. Barla Von had always sensed the ripples of the water before they came, being an agent of the shadow broker had its perks. And being a friend to one of the agents was useful too.

Jasox smiled and his eyes looked off into nothingness "Now that is a match I want to see, Shepard will beat everyone's high score, it is not even fair." "That is where skill beats impossibly made, multiple-operating system omni-tool wielding, highly focused, nervous system adapted, technologically advanced, beyond cutting-edge gadgetry armor."

Jasox breathed and continued. "That I wish I had, during my younger days." he sighed as he remembered his more exciting days.

* * *

The last armor of the day had just been cleaned and inspected. When the person, a human woman came to pay for it, arrived. "Ah, human. This one is greatly pleased to see you returned to my decadent Emporium." "Were you able to get the credits?"

She came in with a sad smile. She began to fumble her hands as she looked down, "Yeah... had to sell... sell my car, and I had just painted and detailed it." She then looked up, the smile looking more pleasant. "But I want to make sure my bo... close friend has the best armor... He is out fighting... while I get to stay safe here." The words were a bit more up beat than before.

"Jasox, bring out the armor." "This one will offer you two discounts, First time buyer, and War time discount." Delanynder made them up, he did not feel bad about lying this time. It was rare for a human to go out and buy Armor for an other Race. The other human to do so was Commander Shepard, on a mission to bring in ex-Spectre Saren Arterius. "This will be a total of 35% off your procurement of Vohrtix armor." Delanynder saw the human smile grow big and her eyes brighten.

Her face fully lighted up, surprised. "I still get all the best things with it? Heavy armor plating, Boosted Shield Capacitors, and onboard Salarian omni syncing suite?"

She wondered if he was giving her something less than what she ordered.

"Yes this one only sells the Finest and most luxurious items."

Jasox cut in. "As if a hanar would cheat someone, you would need to mind control them to get them to do anything displeasing to anyone, hell you could call it a 'Big. Stupid. Jellyfish.' steal from it and blow up his store, and he would still be nice to you."

The Woman paid the lowered price, which was still steep.

"I will send the armor to your Salarian friend, he will not know it was even bought here or sent by you, Bet he will think it is procurement getting something wrong." Jasox said.

She was preparing to leave when she turned to the pair. "Thanks very much both of you, I hope this helps in the war effort"

"May the Glory of the Enkindlers, Illuminate our path." Delan said feeling hopeful of their future.

The woman walked away heading to the rapid transport terminal.

* * *

"That was nice what you did."

"This one wants to help in any way it can with the war effort. If providing people with a decadent shopping experience, and procuring them any item they wish helps, it Illuminates this one." Delanyder felt a sense of pride, feeling good about his lively hood.

"Yeah, Do are part to help those out there. Back before this job, I might be fighting too, but I don't know who for, myself to make a quick chit, or for what every that woman's boyfriend is fighting for."

They finished up working on two armor sets that will be being picked up tomorrow.

"These Krogan Warlord Arms are Massive, but not as weird as that armor your working on. Looks like a space cow would fit into that."

"This one does not know, the order was placed through our Emporium's externet site, and is to be sent out tonight." Delanynder was also curious to who ordered the unique armor. All it said was Space cow and was paid in full.

Delanynder closed down the Emporium for the night, parting ways with the human. Making his way back to his apartment on the citadel, here the routine would begin again.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Thanks for reading my story. And yes the Space Cow does Play in the Armax Arsenal Arena, The Score Board is Full of little surprises. I guess you got an other reason to play Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC or watch it.


End file.
